XMansion High
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: In an alternate reality, Prof X and Magneto started the X-Men together. But what if the original X-Men where bought in as kids along with the other kid X-Men? hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**In an alternate reality, Prof X and Magneto started the X-Men together. But what if the original X-Men where bought in as kids along with the other kid X-Men?**

**A Different X-Mansion **

**Chapter 0 **

**Okay, this is for reference, so that the peeps readin' this don't get confused. Here are the teachers, students, villains, etc. **

**Teachers/Staff: Prof X, Magneto, Beast, Psylocke, Storm, Cannonball, Colossus, Mystique, Nightcrawler, Sunfire, Bishop, Sage **

**Students: Cyclops, Iceman, Rogue, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Emma Frost, Shadowcat, Dani, Wolfsbane, Havok, Anole, Northstar, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Elixir, Wither, Prodigy, Toad, Pixie, Magik, Angel, Dazzler, Surge, X-23, Magma, Gambit, Polaris, Warpath, Hephzibah, Rockslide, Blindfold, Jay, Wallflower, Jubilee, Gentle, Dust, Aurora, **

**Villains: Apocalypse (Horsemen: Famine: Abyss, Pestilence: Pyro, War: Shadow King, Death: Mr. Sinister), Juggernaut, Hellfire Club, Black Tom Cassidy, Sentinels, **

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN the XMen (kuz if i did, i would rule da world)**

**Chapter 1 **

"Ready, set, GO!!" Dazzler shouted. A couple of yards away, Quicksilver and Northstar raced by as a barely visible blur. It took about a second after Dazzler said go for both boys to slap her hand at the same time.

"Guys, how many more times are we going to do this?" Dazzler asked as the two speedsters came back.

"Until one of us wins." They both said.

"Well get Prodigy to do this crap. I'm out." Dazzler said as she yawned then left. Dazzler had walked about 6 inches when Quicksilver and a very confused Prodigy appeared behind her. The girl turned around quickly.

"Guys! I was being sarcastic!" Dazzler shouted.

"Well I though it was a good idea since Prodigy is smarter than you so his senses probably work better so it'll be easier for him to tell which of us is first." Quicksilver explained.

"Wow…that actually made sense." Dazzler said in fake amusement.

"Shut up." Quicksilver said. Inside of the X-Mansion, Cyclops was discretely staring at Jean.

"Ya know, she probably can sense you staring at her." Scarlet Witch said, causing Cyclops to sit up in surprise.

"Oh, it's you…don't scare me like that!" Cyclops hissed quietly.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" The redhead asked as she sat down beside Cyclops. In the next room, Jean peeked over to see Cyclops talking with Scarlet Witch.

"Jean, are you ever going to tell him how you feel?" Magma asked.

"Maybe…I have to see if he asks me though. What if he likes Emma or Wanda or someone else? Do you know how embarrassing that would be if I just told him 'Cyclops, I was just wondering if –"

A cough from Magma got Jean to look up to see a blushing Cyclops. The psychic's face turned crimson red.

"Um…" Cyclops mumbled.

"Yeah…" Jean said in response.

"Cyclops, there you are! Stop flirting and come on, me, you, Anole, and Emma are going with Cannonball to check out an attack that just happened downtown!" Surge blurted out, causing the already red Cyclops to turn even redder.

"Um…see ya around." Cyclops said as he ran after Surge.

"Geez Jean, why don't you just read his mind and see how he thinks about you?" Magma asked.

"Because that would be misusing her powers." Came Prof. X's answer. Both girls turned around to see that handicapped man looking down at them curiously.

"Oh, Professor, I wasn't going to, I promise, you see, we were just talking and –"

"I understand. Magma, I hope you do not use your powers as irresponsibly as you expect Jean to." The bald man half said-half asked.

"Of course not, I was just kidding." Magma said with a shy smile. With a light nod, the Prof. wheeled his way out of the room.

"How does he do that?" Magma asked quietly.

The four X-Teens and Cannonball decided to take a Cannonball's car downtown. Emma, being the oldest, sat in the front, leaving the other three to sit in the back.

"So…Cyclops, what were you and Jean talking about?" Surge asked suggestively.

"N-nothing!" Cyclops shouted, obviously thrown off by the question.

"Really, because that's not what you're thinking. From your thoughts, I gather that-"

"Emma! Shut up!!" Cyclops shouted at the blonde, who pretended to think about it.

"Cannonball, what's the mission?!" Cyclops said quickly, cutting off Emma before she could tell anything.

"While using Cerebro, the Professor noticed that a group of Morlocks had been terminated. He wanted me to take 4 of you to go check it out." Cannonball explained.

"Who are the Morlocks?" Anole asked, causing Surge to roll her eyes.

"If you were paying attention last week, Magneto told us who they were. They're a group of mutants who have moved underground because they felt self-conscious about their looks." Emma explained. Cannonball parked by a store and got out with his students. The five then sneaked into the sewers.

"Surge, we need a light." Emma said. With a flick of her fingers, a spark of lightning lit the room, revealing a graveyard of dead Morlocks.

"Oh my –"

"Mutant life forms detected!" A robotic voice said. Without a second thought, Cannonball turned around, shot straight through the sentinel, and then came back through again. Cyclops blasted another sentinel and then another one. Turning to her diamond form, Emma slammed her fist into another sentinel. Anole smashed his fist into another sentinel and Surge blasted about two.

"How many more are there?" Emma asked.

"Get behind me!" Cyclops commanded. The other three teens found their way behind Cyclops.

"Cannonball!?" Cyclops shouted.

"I'm right here behind you." Cannonball answered.

"Here we go!" Cyclops shouted as he removed his visor, releasing a huge blast of optic energy, destroying about five more sentinels.

"My turn!" Surge said once Cyclops put his visor back on. Everybody got behind her as she let out bolts of lightning from her gauntlets, destroying about seven on her side. The lightning also created a fire, giving the group some light.

"Follow me guys." Cannonball said as he briskly walked slightly ahead of the group.

"Hey Cannonball, aren't sentinels supposed to look somewhat human-like? These look like spiders or something." Surge said.

"These sentinels were probably created special just for jobs like this." Cannonball answered as the five went on.

Back at the X-Mansion, Jean was talking to Pixie.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Pixie asked. Jean looked down then back at Pixie.

"Yeah." The redhead said with a positive smile.

**Okay, well that's Chapters 0 and 1. Also, there a few things I want you,as the reader, to know.**

**1. Everybody in the STUDENTS list are STUDENTS, which means no flaming about stuff like 'hey Havok and Wallflower can't get together, they're like 50 years apart or whatever', because you will only be wasting your time.**

**2. In this story Colossus is straight.**

**3. I realize that Magneto, Mystique, Scarlet Witch, Toad, and Quicksilver are BrotherHood members, but this is MY ALTERNATE REALITY!**

**4. Everybody's gonna be kinda OCC because a) they're teenagers and b) I get everything from Wikipedia and , neither of which gives good detail about people's personalities, so I would be soooooo grateful if you were to help me out in this, thanks.**

**5. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In an alternate reality, Prof X and Magneto started the X-Men together. But what if the original X-Men where bought in as kids along with the other kid X-Men?**

**A Different X-Mansion **

**Chapter 0 **

**Okay, this is for reference, so that the peeps readin' this don't get confused. Here are the teachers, students, villains, etc. **

**Teachers/Staff: Prof X, Magneto, Beast, Psylocke, Storm, Cannonball, Colossus, Mystique, Nightcrawler, Sunfire, Bishop, Sage **

**Students: Cyclops, Iceman, Rogue, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Emma Frost, Shadowcat, Dani, Wolfsbane, Havok, Anole, Northstar, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Elixir, Wither, Prodigy, Toad, Pixie, Magik, Angel, Dazzler, Surge, X-23, Magma, Gambit, Polaris, Warpath, Hephzibah, Rockslide, Blindfold, Jay, Wallflower, Jubilee, Gentle, Dust, Aurora, **

**Villains: Apocalypse (Horsemen: Famine: Abyss, Pestilence: Pyro, War: Shadow King, Death: Mr. Sinister), Juggernaut, Hellfire Club, Black Tom Cassidy, Sentinels, **

**Chapter 2**

"This is really bad, huh?" Anole asked as he and his teammates continued to battle the sentinels. Emma rolled her eyes as she kicked another sentinel (she's in her diamond form). She punched another one a few times in the face then deflected a laser. The laser barely missed Surge, who destroyed the sentinel she was fighting.

"Hey, watch it!" She shouted as she shot more lightning at the enemies. Cannonball destroyed another sentinel and then flew around the area, flying straight through all of the sentinels he possibly could. Scattered robot parts littered the sewers as a thought entered Emma's head. She quickly turned her head to see a raven haired woman with an eye-patch limping towards them. Blood poured down her arm.

"You are of the X-Men, no?" She asked. Her visible eye held a barely visible mix of mistrust, anger, and desperation. A long knife was held in her good, left hand. Cannonball stepped up and nodded.

"Callisto, what happened?" He asked.

"I don't really know, one second we are asleep and then Calliban came and warned me of robots attacking us. By the time I got there, many of my Morlocks were gone." She said as she picked up a sentinel head and crushed it like it was a can.

"I held out as long as I could, but I eventually was forced to retreat." Callisto continued. Cannonball nodded.

"I see, is there anybody else?" He asked. The students stood to the side.

"Yes, there are a few, fifty in fact." Callisto said. Cannonball pursed his lips slightly before picking up his phone/walkie-talkie. Callisto quickly pushed it out of his hands.

"This was an isolated incident. And if it is not, five is more than enough." Callisto said quickly. Cannonball picked up his communicator and put it back on his pocket. He then nodded.

"Please, come with me." She said. She looked coldly at Emma before turning around and walking off.

_Princess._ That was the thought Emma picked up from Callisto's mind when she glared at her. The blonde angrily sighed as she followed the group. That night, in the X-Mansion, Jean looked worriedly at Pixie.

"He isn't here yet? What are they doing?" She asked.

"I'm sure they're fine. Cannonball's with them. 'Sides, those four are in the Leadership class not just because of their skills, but because of their skills and cool-headedness. Don't worry, they'll be fine." Pixie said reassuringly. Jean frowned as she continued looking out of the window into the driveway. In the back, Angel and Jay were flying around.

"This is nice." Jay said. Angel nodded. Wolfsbane looked at the two with awe from the X-Mansion grounds, while inside, Wolverine and X-23 were sparring in the Danger Room. Wolverine jumped back from a spiked kick and lunged while thrusting his left claw forward, which X-23 parried. She then used her left claw to attack Wolverine. Her older brother dodged again before falling to his hands. He then attempted a spin kick, which knocked the blocking X-23 onto her ground. With the tiniest of smirks, Wolverine helped his sister/clone up.

"See ya." He said walking out of the Danger Room. X-23 followed suit, reviewing the match in her head. She narrowly avoided colliding with Iceman, who just kept walking. She could hear his music and it was very distracting, and so she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Turn it down." She said. Iceman cocked his head to the side, obviously not hearing.

"What?!" He asked loudly. X-23 pointed down and Iceman nodded turning his iPod down some and continuing his stroll through the mansion.

"Hey, Laura!" He suddenly asked loudly. Mentioned mutant turned to look at him.

"When do you think they'll be back?" He asked. Laura simply shrugged and continued walking, as did Bobby, although Laura could plainly hear the quiet sigh from Bobby. She then went back to reviewing her spar. Then the intercom clicked on.

"**May all students please report to the main room for an announcement**." Came Magneto's voice. Although it was intended to be a request, Eric had somehow made it sound like a demand. Soon, a majority of the students were in the large living room, with some people standing/sitting on the steps, while other people sat at the dining table, and others just stood.

"We have just received word that the Leadership group that was dispatched earlier today may not be coming back tonight. If they are not here by Wednsday morning (it's Monday evening), we will be sending a team in after them. Do not worry, they are fine." Professor Xavier said. There were a lot of complains afterwards, since most of the kids wouldn't get to see their friends for two days.

**_Two days later_**

"Geez, these things have been attacking non-stop!" Anole whined as he took out two more of the spider Sentinels.

"Really, do you think they'll ever stop?" Emma asked as she turned to her diamond form and began smashing her fists into the heads of the robots. Of course, the kids did have right to train, having to live in a sewer and fight sentinels almost every morning. It was somewhat easier, now that Callisto was fighting with them, but still, it was hard. Today, there were a lot more Sentinels than usual, and the X-Squad was beginning to tire. Cyclops lazily raised his visor to a Sentinel when it suddenly stopped. He kept his guard up until Wolverine appeared from behind it.

"Why dontcha take a break." Wolverine said sarcastically as he turned and went to go help Emma. Cyclops was relieved when he saw Bishop, along with Scarlet Witch, Shadowcat, and Wolfsbane. Bishop sent a blast of blue energy at a sentinel, destroying it, then jumped in front of a laser missile going towards Anole. Bishop got up as if nothing had happened and shot a blue beam towards the attacking sentinel. After about half an hour, the Sentinel invasion was once again complete as the Emma and Anole collapsed on the ground.

"Man, those guys just don't give up!" Anole exclaimed. The other kids got into a discussion while Callisto began talking to Cannonball.

"I said do not call anyone -"

"I didn't call anyone." Cannonball said. Callisto was about to say something else when Bishop walked up to them.

"It's true; Magneto was getting paranoid since his students were back yet." Bishop explained.

"I just wish I knew how and why they kept coming. Then maybe we could stop them for good." Cannonball said. The other two adults nodded in agreement.

**Okay then, there's chapter 2. i'm still lookin for a place with better character personality sums than wiki or . please review, tell me what u thought and/or a good site. thanx, and once again, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In an alternate reality, Prof X and Magneto started the X-Men together. But what if the original X-Men where bought in as kids along with the other kid X-Men?**

**A Different X-Mansion **

**Chapter 3**

It was the first group third day in the sewers and the second group's second. Needless to say, they weren't exactly the happiest campers at the moment. But, in their defense, they did do a good job in hiding their disatisfaction from the Morlocks. Then Bishop came up to them.

"My group, let's go." He said in a commanding team. With a couple of 'yes sirs' Bishop's group seperated from Cannonball's and disappeared into the intricate sewer system. Emma sighed.

"Well, this kinda sucks." Anole said, quietly enough so that surrounding Morlocks could not hear him. The other three agreed and proceeded to walk around and do nothing at all. However, the arrival of Cannonball threw a small wrench into their plans.

"Come on guys." He said.

"Finally!" Surge exclaimed as she got up and followed the rest of her group into the tunnels. There were a couple of minutes of silence until Cyclops spoke up.

"Um, Cannonball, where are we going?" He asked. Cannonball didn't bother turning around.

"We're going to try to find whatever it is that's attracting these Sentinels to the place." He said. The group of five continued in silence for another couple of minutes, with the occasional squeak at a rat (Emma) or something like that. After about 20 minutes of walking around, they found a slope.

"Let's go." Cannonball commanded. With a nod, Cyclops started up the slope, keeping a hand on his visor just in case. Two minutes later, they were in a dark, cold building. They noticed another group of people standing somewhere ahead of them. Cannonball told them to stay put and then ran over to the other group. Seconds later he called his group over. The kids met up with Bishop's group.

"Let's go." Bishop said. And with that, they all followed Bishop throughout the building for a while. After a couple of minutes, they split up again.

**_Bishop's Group_**

It wasn't long after the two groups split up that Bishop's group found themselves hiding from a couple of guards.

"Scarlet. Do you think you can knock those three out?" Bishop asked. With a nod Scarlet Witch stared at the three guards. Three hex bolts slammed into all three guards and they dropped to the floor. The group ran ahead a bit but were then stopped by a loud clicking noise. Looking left, they saw two spider Sentinels going down a hole.

"Take 'em out!" Bishop barked. Scarlet quickly sent out a bolt that caused one of the Sentinels to explode while the other simply backed up. Wolverine charged towards and slid his claws into its skin. He pulled them out and walked away as the Sentinel collapsed.

"Nice!" Shadowcat said. The group then heard footsteps. Behind them were a squad of armed soldiers.

**_Cannonball's Group_**

Cyclops and Surge sighed. They then sighed again. Cannonball had put them on sniper duty while he took Emma and Anole further ahead. As a soldier came running down, Surge sent a small bolt of lightning at him and he collapsed. Seconds later, Cyclops shot down another person. This went on for a couple more minutes until they saw Cannonball rise into the air and give the signal for them to come.

"Finally!" Surge exclaimed as she and Cyclops ran from their sniping spots. They stopped dead in their tracks when they found themselves surrounded on the left and right by soldiers pointing their guns. They got back to back. Cyclops slowly put his hand on his visor and began turning.

"Fire!" One of them said.

"Go!" Cyclops shouted simultaneously. Both and Surge threw huge amounts of energy at the same time the bullets were sent flying. Cyclops's concussive blast had sent most of the bullets flying into one another as well as around the room. Meanwhile, Surge's electricity had caused the bullets to explode in mid air. Once the entire scene was over, the two kids fled.

"Get them!" The commanding officer shouted. As the soldiers charged, they found themselves face-to-face with a girl. Cyclops and Surge had disappeared.

"Fire!" The commanding officer said again. The bullets hailed, ricocheting off of Emma's diamond skin. The soldiers, confused, stopped firing. As soon as they did, Emma slipped out of her diamond form and psychically put them all to sleep. She then ran back to join her group.

**_Bishop_**

Bishop was easily taking care of the seemingly endless wave of soldiers, while the kids tried sealing the hole. Wolverine and Scarlet were brining down support beams to cover the whole while Wolfsbane and Shadowcat would take out Sentinels and move their corpses into the hole. After a couple of minutes, the hole was filled.

Bishop pulled out his communicator.

"Cannonball, we've got one of the holes covered." He said. Seconds later, Cannoball's voice came on.

"Diddo. But ther're probably a lot more." He said.

"Right. Bishop out." Bishop said.

**_Cannonball_**

As soon as Cannonall put up his communicator the group started running to the next hole, which was, coincidently, located a few feet ahead.

**Well, there's chapter 3. Enjoy, review, and thanks for reading so much**


End file.
